(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Developmental funds will be used primarily to provide setup funds for the recruitment of outstanding scientists to Purdue whose research interests represent strategic additions to the Center. These funds are intended to provide newly recruited faculty members with the resources to establish their research programs and attract independent research support. The Cancer Center currently has three new faculty positions available and has requested additional positions from the Provost. Joint recruitments with key Departments on campus where the interests of the Cancer Center coincide with departmental strategic hires are also under discussion. There should be ample opportunities to recruit new faculty over the next five years. These recruitments will have a tremendous impact on the quality and cancer focus of research at Purdue. These funds may also be used on a limited basis as needed to provide interim research support and to fund technology development projects.